


pretty, perky kitty

by sopes



Category: kaguya sama: love is war, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: Cat Ears, Consensual, F/M, Fetish, Master/Pet, Requited Unrequited Love, Tickling, Virginity Kink, flat chest appreciation, listen dont judge me judge them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopes/pseuds/sopes
Summary: She doesn’t need any sort of noble merit or high reputation when she only cares for the praise and attention of Shirogane Miyuki.Kaguya needs to be his good kitten.—or the extension of cat ear mania in the office of the student council.





	pretty, perky kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when an anime seasons ends with no kiss between the two mains

 

The seemingly frightening and intimidating noir-haired girl reaches for a pair of plain cat ears. She balled her hands to form paws and makes a typical neko pose.

 

“Meow.”

 

“Kaguya-chan! So cute, so cute!” Chika whips out her phone to capture this moment and post it on Twitter for everyone in the world to know that Kaguya is fucking cute.

 

The pink-haired girl even grabbed a mirror and shoved it in her face to make sure she _knows_ she’s looking cute.

 

Kaguya glances at her reflection and squeals a little at how ridiculous she looks. But she wonders if the blonde student council president likes it, laughing to herself at how she thinks of him. She takes a gander and turns to face him, but Miyuki is holding up a book too his face.

 

Obviously too close to read what’s on it.

 

He’s adorably denying the fact that those cat ears are irresistible. He can’t risk looking up and having a fatal nosebleed.

 

“Ooh, I’ll be right back, lemme snatch matching cat tails from the drama club, you guys look too cute!” Chika hastily flies through the door, dragging Ishigami along (because “he’ll look adorable too,” she says). A loud thud drummed as the doors shut. The atmosphere was awkward, and silence emerged between the two.

 

Kaguya, face full of mischief, lets out a playful purr. She plops down next to the president on the couch, attempting to tempt the blonde. Miyuki can’t help but be distracted with her powerful cat ears. He knows she’s acting this way _purposefully_ , and does what he thinks is the best way to fight back.

 

He tickles her, roughly.

 

“Hehe—ahh! No! Don’t do this to me, president!” Kaguya squirms around a little too much as she drowns in laughter. She jumps up and hopelessly tries to escape. She practically danced around the room with Miyuki attacking her with mighty tickles of dominance.

 

Miyuki stumbles with the wheel of a swivel chair, senselessly pushing Kaguya down on the desk full of unreviewed requests from the students. Her legs nervously quiver when Miyuki begins staring at her slightly lifted dress.

 

“ _Meow_?” Kaguya buries her face in her hands. She knows she’s in a fairly vulnerable and vulgar position, but can’t wait to see how the president reacts.

 

Miyuki makes stern eye contact with her, compelled by her cat persona to do the unspeakable. The bulge tucked into his pants is a bit excited. Kaguya immediately regretted thinking such perverted thoughts.

 

Kaguya wants a black hole to vacuum away her existence.

 

She cautiously tries to move out of this position, palming Miyuki’s chest lightly, when he grasps her wrists and bangs them against the desk.

 

“You wanted to play—and we’re not done playing, kitten.”

 

“Shirogane, what will you do to me— _meow!”_

 

“Using surnames in a situation like this?”

 

Kaguya, in a momentum of realization, widened her eyes when she read the situation clearly; not knowing what to do, she just smirks and wraps her arms around his exposed neck.

 

“Then, what should I call you, _master_ - _nya_?”

 

Kaguya played along swiftly, in rhythm with the blonde president’s words.

 

Miyuki quickly looked away before she notices he loved that. Fortunately for him, Kaguya was far more concerned with her own embarrassment from what she just said.

 

“Wait, you totally didn’t like that name, right? Because I was just playing-“

 

“Miyuki.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me by my first name. No honorifics.”

 

“Miyuki...”

 

Kaguya’s eyes shimmered with warmth that rushed down to her already flushed cheeks. She would get to call out his name without any formality, and between scared and excited, she smiled.

 

Both of their hearts raced. Miyuki loved the way his name rolled off Kaguya’s tongue. Kaguya loved the way Miyuki restrained her arms.

 

Miyuki, with his pulse beating loudly, acts upon Kaguya’s peachy, rich lips. He kisses her with innocent intention, before she boldly licks his lips and presses it inside. Miyuki fastened the pace, the deepening kiss becoming passionate. Kaguya didn’t know what it was, but she’s pretty sure her heart skipped an octave of beats.

 

For being sheltered from this advanced method of romance all her life, Kaguya was a talented kisser. Miyuki stroked her cheeks with admiration while taking a glimpse of her blending cat ears.

 

Feeling his groin get tighter, Miyuki continues their play as he wets Kaguya’s neck with his heated tongue. He leaves a trail of light purple hickeys that the Shinomiya servants won’t notice. Kaguya lets her body limp, melting into his moistened tongue.

 

Miyuki removed himself from her neck as he gained conscious of his acts, murmuring apologies (“I am sorry, I have sinned, please forgive me oh Kaguya-sama.)

 

Kaguya tugged the golden tassel on his uniform, pulling him closer to her.

 

“I’m still not satisfied, president.”

 

He knows her needy expression only says one thing: she needs more than just foreplay that led to nothing.

 

Miyuki knocks all the paperwork off the desk with a swipe of his demanding hand. He lifts Kaguya’s legs up, fixating her body flat on top of the cleared desk. He climbs up and meets her lengthy school dress.

 

“Lift your legs for me, kitten.”

 

Kaguya lets out a whimper when she felt her dress reveal her crotch. The blonde rests her legs on each side of his shoulder, giving him access to her revealed red-laced panties. There’s a wet patch staining them, though, but Miyuki loves what he sees.

 

“Hm, this wet already? I wonder what kind of vixen fantasties you’ve been having, Kaguya. My pretty kitten should tell me everything.”

 

“You’re trying to find out too much. Just hurry and do me before Chika and Ishigami return.”

 

“But even if they did, would you would enjoy it if they watched me doing this?” Miyuki, before giving Kaguya a chance to counter, slips his fingers through the lace, revealing her puffy, shaved mounds. She quivers as he inserts his middle finger first.

 

She whimpers, “S-stop it, down _there_ , it feels sort of electric...”

 

“Mmmh...”

 

“Kitty, do you like it?” Miyuki quickens his fingering gestures, inserting his index.

 

“No—I mean, well—yes, but you should go slower, at this rate I’ll... _ahh_ ”

 

Transparent fluid dribbles down her dripping pussy. Kaguya feels herself being turned on with every passing second. How fast this had escalated.

 

She felt the blonde’s throbbing cock rub against her crotch.

 

Miyuki lifts her dress even further, unveiling her breasts that barely show her womanhood. he lifted the red cups of her bra off, and thumbed her hardened nipples. They were a perfect pink Miyuki couldn’t help but lick.

 

“Not there, I’m not too confident about my chest-nya...” Kaguya felt that her chest was as flat and pale as the surface of a tofu bar.

 

“I can take you however I want, isn’t that right kitten?” Miyuki felt that he needed to appreciate and explore Kaguya’s body, because it belongs to the girl he loved.

 

Kaguya, left with no other choice, defeatedly sighs and nods, “Mmm, just don’t stare too much-meow.”

 

Given permission, Miyuki attacks her nipples with his tongue. Kaguya felt enormous pleasure when his teeth grazed on her breasts. Shockwaves made her shiver and her pussy wetter.

 

Miyuki knew he was doing her right, and his rising confidence made him grind his cock against Kaguya’s soft stomach. His shaft is full of precum he was to pump off so desperately.

 

“Nyaaa...it’s so hard, master please...” she moans and strokes her hand over his fully erected cock, receiving a groan as a response.

 

“Hah, kitten?”

 

“Yes, Miyuki-meow?” her ruby eyes meet his sapphire ones with radiating delight.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

She knew what he entailed, and wished he didn’t have to ask. She wants it bad and good; hard and rough. She wants him to make her head spin. She wants him to fuck her until she’s had the ninth orgasm that will render her unconscious and full of echoing vibrations through her body.

 

Of course, they’re at school. So maybe Kaguya can’t end up unconscious, or Chika will call all the hospital lines in Japan and prepare an early funeral while hysterically bawling her eyes out.

 

“Mmm,” Kaguya shyly nods her head, continuing to shake from overstimulation.

 

“Kitty, use your words.”

 

Kaguya put a stop to her panting and spoke up in a defiant voice. “Master, give every inch to me.”

 

Miyuki gives a few strokes to his length, and gives it one last pump before enthusiastically thrusting into her empty hole. She cried out with emotions of pain and pleasure mixed in.

 

She starts choking on her own words, “Master-nya...! _Ooooh_... _plea_ —ah ah!”

 

“Ah, kitten, does it hurt?”

 

“Your length... _aah_ , Miyuki- _nya_...” the girl responds with moans with tones of absolute ecstasy.

 

They were already intoxicated in the midst of their sweating skin and wet slaps from Miyuki’s thighs hitting Kaguya’s. The boy wanted to finish together. As he heightened towards his peak, he sped up his movements. Thrust after thrust, stretching and filling her aching hole. He holds her tightly, as if afraid she might fall from the harsh banging.

 

“Aaaah...no, d-don’t go faster, that’s not fair, hmph!” Kaguya whines, faking disdain for the way his authoritative figure shoves his long and tough cock into her. Her waist uncontrollably quivers and moves into his length by itself. Her breaths were heavier and submissive.

 

“You wanted it, kitten,” Miyuki gives an assertive thrust as he holds up Kaguya’s chin, “You’re taking it so well, be a good kitten for me okay?”

 

She doesn’t need any sort of noble merit or high reputation when she only cares for the praise and attention of Shirogane Miyuki.

 

Kaguya needs to be his good kitten.

 

“I like it, Miyuki-nya, praise me more please _please_...!”

 

“Your hole is so beautiful when it’s filled with my dick, let me hear you moan louder.” Miyuki spanks her ass and leaves pink handprint marks.

 

Kaguya mewls, “ _hmm_... _oh_ , _oh no_...”

 

The blonde pets her hair and the cat ears. He watches her long, black hair get messier with every coming thrust. The desk squeaked from all their body fluids collectively leaking. Their energies are being drained while also being regained with every thud they make. Groans and tears of ectasy roam through the room’s atmosphere.

 

If only it was as soundproof as Kaguya’s room, then no one would ever know of their fetishes becoming reality. But they were sure a couple of passerbys had heard their screams, but thinking about it only brought scandalous ideas. Miyuki almost spaced out when Kaguya suddenly pleads,

 

“Master-nya, please...I’m going to co-“

 

“Such a shame...this early...” he sighs and moans, fingering and rubbing her vulva.

 

“ _Miyuki_ - _nya_ ~ _so_ _rough_ _with_ _me_ ~” Kaguya indulges in teasing him for the last few seconds before he returns to his smug and arrogant state. Miyuki squeezed her reddened ass and teased her entrance with his tip. He steadily pumped in and out, getting just enough friction to make him release his load.

 

“So mean- _meow_...aah! _Miyuki_!”

 

Kaguya gives one last cry of pleasure before she has a heavenly orgasm pulsating through her nerves. Miyuki milked streaks of thick, white fluid onto her stomach, some of it landing on the once-spotless desk. They fell limp, limbs entangled and splayed across the stained desk. Their breaths gradually lightened, with Kaguya almost wheezing.

 

“President-nya!” Kaguya smiles, hoping to see Miyuki smile too.

 

“Kitten!” Miyuki replies with an even bigger smile, one that could make Kaguya’s unstoppable heartbeat burst like the most luminous firework.

 

“ _I_ _love_ _you_.”

 

Miyuki feigns confusion, grinning to himself in triumph as he looks down on Kaguya puffing out light, airy breaths. A mess under his touch.

 

“Huh...?”

 

This is it. Miyuki’s sure he has won, because Kaguya just confessed her love and she’s a total mess-

 

“...but you fell for my cat ear trick,”

 

“K-Kaguya!“

 

“ _how_ _cute_.”

 

With a tight embrace, they blush with full rose tints painting their cheeks, for an indeterminate amount of time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(kaguya wins!)

**Author's Note:**

> i love cats but im not this weird i promise


End file.
